Le secret de la cicatrice de Chine
by qianshee
Summary: Un jour, Japon a pris son indépendance et laissé dans le dos de Chine une longue et laide cicatrice. Tout le monde le sait, et tout le monde y croit. Vous aussi ? Ne soyez pas naïfs !


**Oops, je suis terriblement pressée, je dois aller en cours ! Mais il fallait vraiment que j'écrive sur le thème _cicatrice_ de la nuit du FoF d'octobre ! C'était même essentiel ! Et qui mieux que Chine peut me combler vis-à-vis de ce mot ? Bon, rien de bien sérieux, ici, je cherchais désespérément une idée, et mon cerveau a fait n'importe quoi.**

 **Sur ce, ne perdons pas plus de temps en paroles inutiles, et place à la lecture :3**

* * *

Chine se plaignait souvent de son dos. Il était vrai que la nation était âgée et qu'elle avait des maux de vieux dans un corps de jeune, mais désormais, la plupart des nations savaient que l'autre raison – parce qu'il n'avait pas de chance il souffrait doublement – était la longue cicatrice qui barrait son dos. Pour l'avoir vue, il avait fallu être à la sortie plage organisée par Espagne quelques années auparavant. Tu n'étais pas là, eh bien tant pis pour toi. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que Chine donnait le privilège immense de contempler son corps finement musclé malgré les années.

Ou alors, il fallait être son amant. Mais tout le monde savait que l'aîné restera toujours vierge et célibataire. Et personne ne voyait – alors que c'était pourtant plus qu'évident – les regards qu'il envoyait à son cadet, Japon, promesses d'une nuit endiablée après l'ennuyante réunion. Malheureusement, tu n'es pas Japon, ne me fais pas croire n'importe quoi.

Cependant, si Chine s'apitoyait plus souvent qu'il était nécessaire sur son sort au sujet de sa prétendue santé de faible, faisant alors accourir tout un régiment d'asiatiques prêts à lui sauver la vie d'une attaque d'aliens – et en plus, il aimait quand le petit corps de son amant se pressait contre le sien au nez et à la barbe de tout le monde –, personne ne savait quels secrets il gardait pour lui au sujet de cette laide balafre qui dévisageait son dos sans visage.

Yao Wang était un homme manipulateur. Il avait entubé tout le monde.

Si tu avais la bonne idée de demander par pure curiosité, vu que tu n'es pas au courant, le pourquoi du comment de cette cicatrice, la nation interrogée répondrait sans hésiter que c'est à cause de Japon. Qu'en voulant plus d'indépendance, il s'était violemment rebellé et avait frappé celui qui avait donné une bonne partie de sa vie pour s'occuper de lui, laver ses petites fesses, nourrir sa bouche d'affamé. Ah ça, il le faisait toujours, mais d'une bien autre manière ! Néanmoins, ne brisons pas les rêves des autres pour tous, Chine était un exemple en matière de chasteté. S'ils savaient...

Quand il entendait ces paroles, Saint Yao rigolait beaucoup sous sa poker face. Ils étaient tous tombés dans le panneau. Et ça n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Des nations aux petits oignons avec lui, des mots d'encouragement – et il jouait très bien la comédie, sauf lorsqu'il avait vraiment mal au dos à cause de ses cinq-mille ans passés – et les faveurs du Japonais. C'était vraiment salaud de sa part, et il était bien au courant, mais c'était à cause de la culpabilité qui le rongeait que petit à petit, le magnifique Kiku Honda s'était rapproché de lui. Jusqu'à réellement tomber sous son charme de vieux sage bien plus dévergondé dans l'intimité d'une chambre.

La vie n'était-elle pas merveilleuse ? Il avait obtenu tout ce qu'il avait toujours désiré.

Alors que cette cicatrice, c'était du fake. Oh, bien sûr, Japon l'avait bien frappé pour prendre son indépendance, et il avait eu une blessure semblable à celle qu'il portait désormais sur son dos pendant un moment, sanguinolente et douloureuse, puis elle avait étonnamment disparu. Il se souvenait très bien, elle partait de son épaule gauche pour finir sa course dans le bas du dos, à droite.

Le magnifique tatouage, débordant de réalisme, réalisé en souvenir de ces tristes années et surtout moyen de manipuler son prochain partait de l'épaule droite pour terminer à gauche. Il avait failli s'arracher les cheveux lorsqu'il avait remarqué ce détail, et pas des moindres. Un énervement bien inutile vu que même Japon avait complètement oublié la direction qu'il avait donné à son sabre. Il y avait cru, comme tous les autres.

Et même la nuit, quand ils s'aimaient et qu'il touchait, tellement désolé, cette cicatrice qui n'en était pas une, il sentait sa dureté sous ses doigts, il sentait une peau pas vraiment régulière, trop convaincu par les mots de son aîné et par son acte odieux. L'illusion était parfaite.

Bien sûr, Chine, parce qu'il n'était pas non plus le pire des enfoirés, ne cessait de le rassurer. Il ne voulait pas que son amant pleure pour quelque chose qui n'existait pas, sans vouloir lui avouer la vérité pour autant. Et il obtenait des moments de tendresse bonus et un flattage – mot de son cru, inventé peu après les débuts du mensonge – d'ego gratuit et bienvenu. Car mine de rien, il était dingue de ce garçon qui, enfant, lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Il était superbe, la perfection à ses yeux, et il serait dommage de gâcher tout ça en le laissant tomber amoureux d'une nation stupide et oisive, un peu comme Grèce.

Aujourd'hui, c'était jour de réunion. Une belle journée en perspective, car il pourrait contempler dans la plus grande discrétion Japon concentré sur un sujet, et rire quand Suisse le rappellerait à l'ordre pour un manque de fermeté. Lui seul savait les moments où il était ferme. Et il en était bien content. Ensuite, ils s'éclipseraient pour manger un délicieux repas payé par le gouvernement – et il allait se faire plaisir sur la quantité, juste pour faire enrager celui qui s'occupait de son budget – et rejoindraient un hôtel luxueux avec une grande baignoire.

Il savait que ce qu'il avait demandé qu'on grave dans son dos n'était pas la plus belle des choses, et il ne se serait jamais douté de l'importance que ce simple tatouage aurait pris dans sa vie, dans celle de Japon. Mais il en était très content. Il avait permis de renouer contact avec celui qui était parti depuis des années, il avait permis des moments de discussion entre des personnes qui en avaient bien besoin, pour accéder finalement au pardon. Et il avait permis la création d'un couple secret, qui marchait du tonnerre, et où chaque jour était unique, plus heureux que le précédent.

Il avait permis à ces deux hommes de revivre. Alors peut-être que ça n'était qu'un tout petit mensonge sans grande importante, finalement !

(Tiens, il avait une idée. Et s'il réclamait un nouveau tatouage pour accuser Angleterre de quelque chose ?)

* * *

 **C'est un enfoiré, hein ? Mais on l'aime bien quand même.**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Je vous attends dans les commentaires, bande de plumes ! :D**


End file.
